


When the Day is New

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: It's a very special anniversary for Caleb and Jester. The only problem is Caleb can't remember what anniversary it is.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	When the Day is New

**Author's Note:**

> MY 100th fic! I wanted to make it something special and Ani suggested that I write something about Caleb and Jester celebrating an anniversary.

“Caaaaaaaaaaaaaay-leb,” Jester whispered in his ear. He rolled over trying to get more comfortable in his bed despite his almost-girlfriend’s pestering. "Caleb, caleb caleb!"

"What?" Caleb sat up, his eyes still closed, not ready to encounter the sun yet.

Jester bounced on his bed. "It's a super special day, Caleb!"

"It is?" He searched his near perfect memory to think of why the day was special, but he came up with nothing.

"It is. It's a very important anniversary," Jester said.

Caleb opened his eyes. Jester was already dressed for the day and held Frumpkin in her arms. There was a ridiculous bow on Frumpkin's head. "Anniversary?" There was nothing special that had happened on that day. It was nowhere near when he finally told her how he felt about her or the beginning of their slowly developing relationship. He gave it more thought. "Us giving the beacon was a few days ago." A huge celebration was thrown throughout the Krynn Dynasty. "Same with meeting Essek and Yeza." They'd thrown a much smaller party in honor of the day Veth got reunited with her husband. 

Jester smirked. "You don't remember?"

"Nein, I do not. The only thing we did last year today was travel to the mines," Caleb said. He paused. "Wait, is this the day you met the Traveler?" That would be very important to Jester.

"No, but that's a good guess. It's something that happened a year ago involving me and you." Jester booped Caleb on his nose. "Annnnnnd Frumpkin!" She held the fey cat up. Frumpkin leveled a hard stare at Caleb and meowed his disapproval.

Caleb scratched his chin. "You and me and Frumpkin. Hmm. I've got nothing."

Jester leaned forward bouncing with excitement. "It's the one year anniversary of you giving me Frumpkin!"

"What?! What do you mean I gave you Frumpkin?" Caleb asked.

"So, it was cold and yucky out and we had to go out to the mines, and Frumpkin was being super sweet cause he loves me so much, so I asked you if I could keep Frumpkin forever and you said yes." Jester smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah, it, um, doesn't work that way," Caleb said. "He's my familiar. And if he’s yours, how can I do this?" He snapped his fingers and Frumpkin poofed up onto his shoulder.

She chuckled like it was a silly question. "That's because I'm very generous and let you do that. I know how much you need cats."

Caleb couldn't help a smile. "Ah, of course. Which explains everything. But what if we have to separate from each other?"

"Oh." Jester's face fell. "Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head vigorously. There was a day where he always had his bag ready to leave at the drop of a hat, but those days were long past. "Nein, never."

"Then it's a good thing that you gave me Frumpkin, then. Cause now we can't leave each other because Frumpkin wouldn't be able to handle it. He’d pine too much." Jester held up Frumpkin, who meowed a very unimpressed mrew.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it either," Caleb said softly.

Jester gasped a little. "You wouldn't?"

Caleb shook his head again. "Nein, I wouldn't."

"Me neither," Jester said. "I would miss you even more than I miss my mom."

"Really? You miss her an awful lot."

Jester nodded. "I know, but I also know that she's okay even when I'm not there. But if I wasn't with you, then I wouldn't know if you were okay. You're super squishy, Caleb."

Caleb laughed. "Ja, that is true. So I suppose we have to stay together forever then?" He tried to treat it like a joke, but there was nothing he wanted more.

"Yep! But that's okay, there's no one else I'd rather spend forever with," Jester said sincerely. It was her sincerity that broke Caleb.

His breath caught in his throat. Stumbling out from under his covers, Caleb got on one knee. "Would you marry me then?"

Jester stared at him, her jaw slightly agape.

"I'm sorry, I read the mood wrong. I don't even have a ring. We've never even been on a real date." Caleb looked away wondering how could he be so dumb.

Suddenly, Jester scooped him up in a big hug. "Of course I want to marry you."

"You do?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I do." Jester smiled at him and his heart melted.

He grabbed her hands. “Then you’ll make me the happiest man alive.” Frumpkin meowed. “And we’ll be to share Frumpkin forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was supposed to end very differently, but Caleb is just too head over heals for Jester.


End file.
